glyphian turn aquarian
by FireNose
Summary: aquarian evils are at work! why? 'cause i just don't like them! too perfect... albel agrees, but seems he has to become one in order to save his beloved fayt... again... [AlbelXFayt][OOC]
1. the thiefs

"Do we have to…' a very whiny voice complained as he trailed behind Albel.

"We do what the king says. He says scout for Aquarians." He said plainly and another self pitying moan came from Fayt. "But it's so cold today…"

Even Albel had to admit it was colder than usual. He himself had put on an extra coat. "The faster we move, the faster it's over…" he said as pulled the hood back over his head for the not even Apris knows time…

"but look how far we still gotta go… and another snow storms coming… you'll get sick… and then I'll get sick… and then were out two captains for a few weeks… that's enough time for aquaria to attack and kill us…" he rambled on for much longer about how dieing was a 'bad' thing but Albel didn't pay attention. "- if I do remember right, you're technically not captain UNTIL you complete THIS mission!" he said sneering at the still lagging comrade. Fayt pouted. "Can't we just go back and wait for tomorrow when were NOT freezing our buts off in these storms?" he hissed.

"Sorry, but the storm is blowing away from aquaria towards us… perfect camouflage for them to sneak into the city through." He called matter-of-factly "are you joking!? Who would even THINK about risking going through these storms… besides us… when the wind direction changes every minute!" he snapped.

Albel just shrugged and walked on as yet another groan cam from the shivering Fayt.

"Can we at least stop and rest? We've been walking nonstop for at least four hours…" he pointed out. Albel stopped and thought it over. "Ya, I guess so… there's a cliff right over there and a small cave. We can rest there." He said as he waved his hand towards a trail to there left. Fayt cheered and gave Albel a hug and quickly ran up the trail before Albel had a chance to cut him in half.

"Why you little-"and ran after him

Soon they were at the side of the cliff and sure enough, there was a cave. And Fayt was just starting to settle down next to the poorest looking fire ever until Albel let out a yelp.

"w-wha-?"

"There look! Told ya we should keep going! There's a group right there1" Albel pointed out from on top of the cliff. Sure enough, a small group, maybe nine or ten people, was walking through the snow towards the city. There leaders red hair as a dead give away. "Sure there not travelers?" Fayt mumbled. "You kidding? No one has red hair like that in arieglyph! And just look at there tattoos!" he said as he waved his claw around.

Fayt looked back and froze stiff. The small group had stopped and were looking in there direction.

"A-Albel?"

"And look! There must be only one guy in that group! The rest are girls!"

"Albel…"

"Those Aquarian scums are the only fools who would be stupid enough as to send out such a dead give away!"

"Albel!"

Fayt pushed Albel into the snow just before an arrow hit them. Fayt lifted his face out of the snow and turned furiously towards Albel. "Baka! Who's the dead give away now, what with you're ranting, they've spotted us now!" he snapped at the multi-color haired man. Albel just frowned and sighed. "Well, let's go kick some Aquarian-""there coming!" Fayt yelped as he jumped and tumbled right on top of Albel.

"Smooth move, worm…" he mumbles. "Now could you maybe, GET OFF OF ME!" he spat as he unsheathed sword. Fayt yelped and scrambled over to the cliff side before his head was decapitated.

"TSH! Some captain you are!" he spat. Fayt pouted and said "well at least I'm a SMART captain who pay's attention…"

This got him a smack on the back of his head. "Ow! What's that for!" Albel just grinned.

"Captains? You two? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" a female voice called from ahead. The two looked up to see the group standing in front of them. Fayt yelped for the third time and ducked behind Albel.

"S-she's creepy…"

"No. she a total slut…" Albel said flatly pointing at her skirt… if you could call something so short that. "How are you even still alive wearing such things?" Albel added.

"He, well for a trained soldier its easy…" she said flicking her bangs and then folding her arms again.

Albel let out a low growl. "Shut up, wench!" he snapped at her. She just laughed back at him.

"Is all you can do name call!?" she hissed amusedly "actually no… I can also do this-"a blur flooded around the red head and a split second later three of the soldiers behind her fell to the ground. Fayt cheer and pulled out his sword. "Kill time! Kill time!" he cheered.

"Yes, my little fool, nock yourself out…. Don't actually nock yourself out like last time though please…" he quickly added. Fayt nodded his head and shot at the group followed by Albel. "You get the leader this time Fayt!" Albel called as he slashed through one of the soldiers. Fayt yelled and ok over his shoulder and quickly jumped over to the red headed girl.

"Sorry Miss Aquarian! I'll pick the nicest flowers for your grave though! To make it up to you!" he cheered with a huge grin. Her mouth gaped open when she realized that it was really supposed to be meant as an action of kindness. This in the end only made her angrier as she launched herself at him.

He just waved at her and then a split second later was right behind her instead of in front of her. She quickly turned and through a long sword at him and he jumped back.

They went at it for a while Albel finished off all of the soldiers. Two had escaped though and he was trying to hunt them down at this point. Giving up on the fact that it was just extra work since they would most likely die from there wounds before they got anywhere near the city or they would pop out any moment to help there leader and be 'honorable' to there leader or all that bogus pride of a soldier crap.

Sure enough, they popped out right after Albel turned around to check up of Fayt who had cornered the leader in a snow bank and currently looked like he was trying to go straight through her swords. One came up behind Albel though and kicked him in the back of the head and the other ran to help there leader and hooked a curled knife right into Fayt's right leg.

Fayt slipped and fell and the two soldiers grabbed him. The leader got up and started to rip off a part of her scarf to cover her wounded wrist. Albel's head finally stopped pounding and ran at her only to have a dagger thrown his shoulder. Albel fell to his knee's and clutched his shoulder… cause you know, that's _really_ gotta hurt ne?

"Albel!" Fayt kicked one of the soldiers but was then punched in the stomach by the leader. Fayt all but fainted at that moment and they started to carry him back to aquaria. Leaving Albel to bleed to death in the snow…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ (0o0) +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Oh noes!

.. Well…. It's…. A sad chapter…. Well let's see, lets sort out some twists I made, there re FOUR brigades in this story and Albel and Fayt are already together… I suck at writing love stories so there already together ok? Yes and the fourth brigade captain died and Fayt was next in line to get the position… yes I could have killed off Woltar but I just couldn't bring myself to kill him off and I really didn't think Fayt and dragons would mix too well and also Albel would probably get jealous-

Kit-chan: there name of the new brigade is night brigade

Ienzy-kun: and Fayt has a multiple personality disorder and goes trigger happy minus the gun…

D: hey! Shut up! This is my story! Dun make me go psycho on you two!

Kit-chan: ha! U and what army!?

only an army of over grown tiger sized nightys(nightmare)!!!

Kit-chan: …. Crap…

Ienzy-kun: no curiosity didn't kill the cat… it was another cat with jealousy burning deep within his heart times a thousand and 3 feet!


	2. brats of all kinds

w00t! second chapter finaly! i was a bit buisy and lazy to put it up. but her it is! i also wrote atleast three other fanfictions while my internet was down cause i was bored... but anyways! enjoy! i feel this is alot more like a filler chapter or something but oh well...

oh.. forgot to do this:

disclaimer: dun own albel, fayt, peppita, or any of em! i dout that this would be an albelxfayt instead of a faytxsophia(who i hate) if i owned star ocean...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albel woke up in something soft. He opened his eyes o look but it was pitch black. Sitting up he started to hake his head which felt a bit light.

"Oh, you're awake mister!" a squeaky voice announced.

Albel looked around but he still couldn't see anything. It was at this point his nerves started to work again and he felt something covering his eyes. His hand immediately shot up to rip it off but something pulled his arm before he could.

"You got stabbed in your eye so you can't take the bandages off until you eye heals." She said cheerily. "By the way, my names Peppita!"

"Were the hell am I, brat!?" he snapped. He could sense her flinch. "Uh, well. You're on the Rosetti troupe's ship. We were sort of flying over and papa let us save you. I'm sorry." She said. She walked across his room, the bells supposedly on her shoe gave away every step and Albel couldn't help but think that to be a major downfall if she was supposed to be some sort of spy or soldier. _No way she is. She couldn't be older then 14 y the sound of her voice!_ He thought.

Just then, He remembered what happened and shot up out of the bed, miscalculating ho high he was off the ground and nearly tripping. "STOP!" Peppita snapped. "I gotta go save Fayt!" he spat at her. The ground seemed like h was moving "are we on a ship?" he asked. "Um- well… uh-….sort of… I mean-""spit it out!" he finally snapped.

The girl jumped at the voice but quickly regained herself and sighed "well you on our spaceship… sooo I guess it's technically a ship but not really…" she explained. Spaceship? Who was this kid trying to fool? "Maybe it wasn't good to have brought you here… Maria will be mad when she finds out…" she mumbled. "Who's this Maria?" "Oh um, never mind… stay at least one more day so you can at least see properly…" she mumbled.

Reluctantly, Albel agreed and stayed one more day. Peppita and another annoying child who just simply called himself 'a real man' had token care of him. It was a slow and boring day nod all Albel could do was think about what those Aquarian bastards were doing to his poor Fayt.

The next day. Peppita had come to find Albel already awake. "You get up early!" she joked and came over with something pulled behind her. "Time to get those bandages off! She cheered. Albel mentally rolled his eyes for obvious no one can see his real eyes' reasons.

Peppita carefully cut the bandages and at first a bright light that was positioned over his head blurred everything but then he got a look at the room and said the only intelligent thing that came to his mind…

"Shiny…"

"Oh, isn't it? You know you sound like a talking crow!" Peppita giggled. He looked to his left and there stood a little tanned girl with light pink hair. She had a strange scarf tied to iron bracelets on her wrists. "Hey there!" she said with a big grin.

Albel just gave her a bored look and mumbled a thank you and went to get up. "Wait! Were you going!?"

"To go find someone…" he said as h went to the door.

"Um… well I know you really want to and all but you sorda… can't…"

Albel turned around to stare at her and gave her a glare and she jumped. "What the hell does that mean brat? You trying to hold me prisoner or something?" he smirked. "Cause I could easily just kill you right now…" Peppita whimpered. _He's scarier… maybe I can put the bandages back on his eyes…_ she wondered.

"Uh well… no actually. We just healed you… you _could_ have gone anywhere you want now… but… we sorda left the o zone for your planet and can't land until we go back…" Albel was now thurolly confused. "What?"

"yeah, well papa said that you were taking too long to heal and we would get spotted sooner or later so we had to leave before someone saw us… we wouldn't wanna go to jail or anything right?" she gave him a big grin. He just stared at her with an obvious 'are-you-psychotic-or-weird' look.

"Look kid, I got a war to fight, a certain Vox to murder and a very annoying love to find. So if you will be so kind as to let me get to aquaria to kill slaughter and save 'em I would be glad to not decapitate you right here and now…" he hissed at her. She flinched at the last part.

"Uh- uh….m-m-m-Mama!" she screeched and ran. Albel sighed when he heard a certain lock-like click come from the door after she left. A few minutes later he heard another click and an entire group of… he could not describe it. It was just too weird. A giant balloon of a man, two women in the absolute frilliest dresses Albel had ever scene. A tall man with make up on and a big baggy green costume on and another tiny man with a red outfit on. And of course Peppita and another smaller little boy with dog-like ears.

"Well well… your awake I see." The woman in the frilly dress spoke. Albel crossed his arms and stared at them. "Yeah, so? I would be grateful if you would so kindly let me go save Fayt…" he hissed. "I would gladly let you go young man, but at this exact moment that is impossible unless you intend to fall over 20 miles down." Albel stared at the old man like he was crazy. "Don't be silly! No mountain in Airyglyph is that high!"

"I know were ways above 'em!" the little dog kid started. "Oh yeah? And tell me how the heck that is possible!?"

"Were on our ship! I told you earlier remember?" Peppita chirped.

"Ships are in water. If I fell I would just float to the surface!" he hissed at her and she flinched.

"Well… this will take a bit of time to sort out so I guess you'll just have to wait until we land. "The small man said 'matter-of-factly' and clapped his hands together. "Peppita, roger you continue to take care of our guest and I will allow for violence to be used if he tries to get away." He added. Peppita and the dog boy both stood straight and said 'hai!' at the same time.

Albel sneered. "Don't be silly! These two little brats, take on Albel the wicked? I think not!" he said as he started towards the door. But Peppita grabbed his arm and fringed him at the bed. "No! You're hurt! Rest!" she scolded him. Albel growled and spat in her direction but did as she said.


End file.
